Work machines, such as track type swing machines, have achieved wide acceptance in the construction and forest industries. Such work machines typically have a crawler type track assembly for mobility over uneven terrain, a frame attached to the track assembly, and a work implement supported by the frame. These types of work machines also include an engine, a hydraulic pump system to operate the moving parts of the work machine, and a cab assembly supported by the frame. An operator is typically positioned within the cab assembly to operate the controls of the work machine.
As previously mentioned, track type swing machines are often used off-road on uneven terrain. Therefore, the frame and thus the cab assembly may not be horizontal relative to the horizon when the work machine is located in a position to perform a work function. It is highly desirable, however, for the comfort of the operator and for the most efficient functioning of the work machine that the cab assembly be horizontal while the work machine is performing a work function. Accordingly, it is useful to equip track type swing machines with a tilting mechanism such that the operator can maintain the cab assembly horizontal even when the frame of the work machine is inclined at a significant angle relative to the horizon. In addition, the tilt mechanism allows the operator to tilt the cab assembly such that the work machine is more capable of maneuvering in close quarters such as maneuvering between rows of trees that are positioned close together in a forestry operation.
However, tilt mechanisms which have heretofore been designed have a number of drawbacks associated therewith. For example, tilt mechanisms which have heretofore been designed are configured such that the three axis about which the work machine may be moved (e.g. a bearing axis, a transverse axis, and a longitudinal axis) do not have a single point at which they intersect one another. Lack of such a point of intersection tends to produce a tilt mechanism which is not compact in design. Moreover, lack of such a point of intersection makes it difficult for fluid hoses and the like to be routed from the upper body of the work machine to the undercarriage assembly thereby increasing costs associated with the work machine along with potentially reducing the useful life of one or more of the components of the work machine.
What is needed therefore is a tilt mechanism for leveling a cab assembly of a work machine which one or more of the above-mentioned drawbacks.